dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (PC)/Recent
Previous PC Patch Notes (Steam) Here are the patch notes and release date. You can also view and discuss at the official forums here. *You can view older patch notes here 7.46c Release Date: 12 December 2012 *Added Supreme Accessories Rewards to Akatiti NM & NMHC (& very, very good accessory rewards to the other difficulties). Note that this can reward ALL current accessory types. Also made Akatiti Survival Mode easier - - specifically Survival/PureStrat/MixedMode. *Fixed various stuckage spots in Akatiti & Tower Wars. *Tower Wars: Faster Enemy Upgrade Difficulty Scaling, per-difficulty (Scales faster on Nightmare than on Easy, for example) *Fixed Wheel o' Fortuna not correctly entering cooldown if cancelled *Fixed Jester Present's Defenses not correctly being created by Jester Hero if Hero was swapped out during Build Phase *(Unversioned hotfix follows) *Buffed weapon rewards from Akatiti for NM and NMHC *Higher end accessories drop correctly now on Nightmare for Akatiti so they are better than Insane mode *Fixed weapon damage per upgrade on Obsidian Gladius to be back to what it originally was *Reduced the high end drops for Akatiti on Insane to be more in line with where they should be 7.46b Release Date: 10 December 2012 *Fixed a case where Goblin Copters would get stuck on Akatiti Jungle *Fixed an issue with Goblin Mech boss on Akatiti Jungle not functioning properly *Fixed the monk reward weapon from Akatiti from being quite huge and spawning with 2 ranged attack upgrade slots *Removed hardcore mode from Tower Wars due to causing several unintended effects *Fixed an issue that caused the spider queen on Tower Wars to spawn and instantly die *Doubled the bridge size in Tower Wars to prevent stuckage issues when both sides mass spawned units *Projectiles from towers now have a much longer range so they don't expire when using large tower ranges 7.46 Release Date: 7 December 2012 *Added workshop Map "Akatiti Jungle" Bonus campaign mission to Ranked and Open Mode for winning first place in the map contest *Added workshop Map "Tower Wars" a 4v4 competitive PvP map to Ranked and Open Mode for winning second place in the map contest 7.45 Release Date: 21 November 2012 * Added "The Greater Turkey Hunt!" Challenge, and accompanying items * Increased Regular & Ultimate Item Box Sizes by 20 slots * Fixed issue where per-difficulty Recommended Hero Levels were not properly displaying on various new missions 7.44b Release Date: 30 October 2012 *Fixed Halloween Spookcatcular 7.44 Release Date: 30 October 2012 * Added Halloween Spooktacular 2012 content!: ** Additional Spooktacular Challenge Mission! ** 8 New Halloween Accessories ** New Unlockable Halloween Eternia Crystal ** 2 New Achievements ** Surprises... * Increased Item Box size by 20 items for regular Item Boxes, and 40 for Ultimate Item Boxes * Halloween Spooktacular music now playable on Tavern Boombox * Raised Maximum Hero Stat Point to 1000 per stat type! (up from 180) * Stat Limit on 'Ultimate+' quality gear raised to 700 (from the standard Ultimate value of 600) * Control-Click on Hero Stat will now allocate only 100 points per click, rather than all of your available points per click. (Useful for high-end respecing with the new Hero Stat allocation limit) 7.43b Release Date: 18 October 2012 *Fixed possible Achievements earning bug with "Tavern Defense" mission. *Fixed missing Trophy and Pet Dummy in Tavern *Fixed various collision and pathing issues on "Tavern Defense" *Recolorized Party Hats so that both stripes are colored *Fixed Incorrect 'Kobold on Treadmill' Pet icon 7.43 Release Date: 16 October 2012 *Added Anniversary Pack DLC which includes a new Campaign Bonus map, 4 new Accessories, a new Crystal Core, and 2 Achievements. *Added Themed Anniversary Tavern *Increased Max Level to 100 *Added super-rare "Ultimate+" Items which require level 100 but have greater Upgrade potential. *Compiled game in "optimized" shipping mode rather than "release", resulting in a substantial PC performance improvement 7.42 Release Date: 18 September 2012 *Super-legendary parent costumes are now nearly as fast as the legendary-parent costumes. (to those who have earned the Super Legendary outfits, we bow to your righteous might! ) *King’s Game now about 10% Easier *Hero Selection & Swap Hero now display 8 Heroes in a page *Huntress and Hunter 20% exponential ramp damage buff (high-end heroes approximately +50% end-result) *Raised level cap to 93 along with slightly better high-end item randomization possibility (which requires 93), in preparation for upcoming Event *Weapon types which had a lower Ultimate damage boost per level than Transcendent damage boost per level have been fixed, Ultimate is now at least as good per Upgrade as Transcendent in all cases. (is not backwards compatible to pre-existing Equipment however) 7.41b Release Date: 23 August 2012 *Fixed issue preventing controller users from rotating towers with Jester *Using "Move Defense" Ability on EV Reflect walls no longer prevents them from working properly. *Fixed spawn points on "The King's Game" *Sharken and Djinn will now only charge/desummon Towers on an enemy team. *DDDK Dev Tool now lets you specify whether your map is Coop or Competitive or Map Contest, for upcoming Steam Workshop tab filters 7.41 Release Date: 17 August 2012 *Fixed missing tower prevention circles (visuals) under spawns in The King's Game. *Fixed Goblin Copter flight height in The King's Game. *Fixed spawn nodes in The King's Game to face their proper directions. *Changed chests to have 300 mana each instead of 100 mana in The King's Game. *Fixed head piece of Jetpacking Bounty Hunter Costume being turned the wrong way. *Added new "Don't Use Multi-Threaded Renderer" option to Mac, which can make Mac more stable (at a cost of some performance) *Wheel o Fortuna Kill Percent of Enemies will no longer kill invincible enemies. *Fixed a stability lockup issue with Mac that could occur during level loads. *Some stuff for DDDK: Enabled enemies to pathfind on much larger levels, potentially up to 4x the previous maximum pathfinding size. Also fixed an issue where enemies dropped by Goblin Copters weren't properly inheriting the team of the Goblin Copter. *Changed mesh particle systems to use a pool of mesh components, resulting in a substantial performance and memory savings. 7.40c Release Date: 11 August 2012 '' *Fixed Case where Giraffes would not drop upon completion of NMHCMM King's Game. *Lowered The King's Game difficulty by 15%. *Fixed in-game resolution checkbox selecting incorrect value when using non-standard resolutions. *Fixed where Wheel o' Fortuna "Heal Allies" only healed the caster instead of all allies. *Corrected Wheel o' Fortuna text "Debuff enemies" to "Buff enemies". Reduced its buffing intensity from 20x to 2.5x *Added NEW "Debuff Enemies" Wheel o' Fortuna pattern (Enemy, Enemy, Crystal) with its starting debuffing properties being -40% damage-dealing by enemies (and scales slightly with your Fortuna stats), and -60% damage resistance by enemies. *Fixed Sky gfx on Hall of Court and Lifestream Hollow MonsterFest 7.40b ''Release Date: 10 August 2012 *Fixed Enemy Difficulty Scaling on The King's Game, additionally slightly increased the reward quality as a result of the error. *Fixed Wheel of Fortuna Golding Bosses *Fixed Wheel of Fortuna Damaging Bosses *Fixed EV Beams improperly displaying current level after being downgraded by Wheel of Fortuna *Fixed Exponent error that was causing Wheel of Fortuna to debuff players instead of buffing them *Fixed Wheel of Fortuna "unable repair" debuff to properly recognize duration timer. *Fixed Presents never spawning towers on Servants Quarters. *Fixed Presents not sticking true to stats upon opening on some stages. *Fixed Case of erroneous Ultimate weapon drops on King's Game. *Fixed Case where Move Tower would not correctly select or move Auras up or down inclines. *Fixed Case where Move Tower would not select an aura with a high tower radius stat. 7.40 Release Date: 8 August 2012 *Added new Jester Hero class, Fool Costume, and "The King's Game" mission & associated loot *Further improved Mac performance, and added & optimized support for Macbook Pro Retina display resolution (and any native Mac display rez). *Spider Minions can no longer be webbed, and Enemy Ogres can now be webbed *Reduced Goblin Copter floating height by 33%, enabling melee characters to more easily hit them *Further reduced Goblin Copter flight speed by 20% *Made Copter Ogres lose 70% of HP if they are dropped from a destroyed Copter *Mod Maps no longer become deselected in the Mission Setup UI when someone enters or leaves your Tavern *Sky City ninja Djinn/Wyverns should really be fixed now. Promise. *DDDK Updated to contain all Dungeon Defenders content! (Eternia Shards, New Heroes, etc.) *DDDK map cook sizes are smaller now: textures from the original game are no longer cooked inside mod maps. *DDDK is now a Tool, not a DLC. Accordingly, you must re-download it from the "Tools" section of your Steam Client (Dungeon Defenders Development Kit). It's significantly larger now with all the new content... :-P 7.39c Release Date: 19 July 2012 * UNVERSIONED HOTFIX: Mac Core Audio spatialization (stereo left/right) fixed. * Palantir: Reduced enemy HP, fixed variable Ogre HP * Minions are now affected by enemy Spider Webs (it's only fair ) 7.39b Release Date: 19 July 2012 *Fixed Palantir Demon Boss HP, reduced overall enemy HP's by 35% on this level, improved the quality of Palantir rewards, and fixed a bug where Palantir accessories were only awarding to the Host 7.39 Release Date: 19 July 2012 *Mac: Changed Audio system to use CoreAudio rather than OpenAL. Yields MAJOR performance gains and memory savings, and audio-related crash fixes. *Added "Palantir " Bonus campaign mission to Ranked and Open Mode, includes 4 new Accessory items. *Increased interval between Goblin Copter flares, makes them more likely to get hit by Towers *Increased server-side initial connection timeout to 100 seconds, enables super-slowly-loading clients to successfully make into games/taverns that they previously couldn't join in time (used to be 30 seconds). *Sky City: Fixed Djinn desummoning Defenses through wall *Raised Host hero level Search filter to 90 *Fixed "white sky" problem on Moraggo *Mac Fixed potential performance problem with Seahorse projectiles (on any graphics setting < High) *Mac Fixed potential crash with Lens Flares *Fixed Music Skipping during Boss Rush Spider Queen﻿ 7.38f Release Date: 16 July 2012 *"Hero Class" online game filter works again, and is now server-side to be much more accurate *Fixed a potential NetDriver crash that appeared to occasionally result in online gameplay crash *Fixed Mac rendering issue where Heroes appeared translucent over their Accessories *Globally Reduced # of Goblin Copters by > 33% on all maps except Crystalline Dimension and Sky City *Countess 'Joust' ability begin and end animations speeds increased by 2x, for quicker activation/deactivation *Mana Tokens deposited by Shop Sales will now accrue value into a single ItemBoxed Token (up to 999,999,999 limit) before automatically creating another Token, rather than adding a new Token every transaction *Online game Filtering by Difficulty is now done server-side to yield more accurate results from the entire set of Online games *Eliminated some assertions that could have needlessly caused crashes *Increased the interval between Goblin Copter Flares (to make them less effective, towers more likely to hit), and reduced Copter Missile Damage by 25% *Djinn can no longer engolden Goblin Choppers *Increased Summoner exponential HP ramp in PvP/Competitive modes by 60% *Goblin Copter death explosion will no longer hurt Towers *Fixed invisible ledge that Ogres could stand on in Magus Quarters *Crystalline Dimension now tends to drop much more rare loot (increased rarity weighting) *DDDK: Costume Level Entry info (in the MapInfo) now works again for mod maps. Enables you to setup custom loot scaling values (among other things) that work in the cooked map, level description, level preview image (only is visible after a user has played your map). *DDDK: You can now set "DunDefMaxPlayers" in the MapInfo, enabling you to make maps which support more than 4 players (up to 32 players) *PC and Mac: Significantly optimized the rendering performance of dynamic actors and skeletal meshes, resulting in a speed boost particularly when rendering lots of enemies *Mac: Fixed black z-fighting issue on characters/dynamics on Mountain Lion OS 7.38e Release Date: 13 July 2012 *Buffed Apprentice Towers Damage Ramp by 15% *Copter Ogres Health and Damage Buffs reduced by 33% *Restored Tower Targeting priority to regular priority on GoblinCopters *Limited how many Goblin Copters will simultaneously be spawned based on # of players in-game. 1P = 5, 2P = 7, 3P = 8, 4P = 10. *Copter-Dropped Ogres will lose 60% of their HP if dropped forcefully (i.e. you destroy the Copter in advance) *Copters will no longer target Crystal Cores *Optimized Texture Memory usage at Low and Medium Graphics settings to help reduce cases of video memory-access stalls *Fixed Damage Per Upgrade Cap on Ultimate 'Steamsaw' Weapon (Ultimate category now has same Upgrade Cap as lower categories—this is a "buff" on how it was previously, Ultimate was erroneously lower) *Fixed issue where already-downloaded Steam Workshop Custom Missions weren't being listed, if you had one downloading in progress. Now they always list properly even if a download is occurring. *Copter death explosions no longer hurt Eternia Crystals *Fixed GoblinCopter Paths on Shipwreck MonsterFest *Fixed a startup crash that some people were getting *Max Heroic Stat Value increased from 120 to 180 *Reduced "Sky O' Love" Pair-Matching requirements by 40% *DDDK: Dev Launcher Tool will automatically update the existing Steam Workshop entry (if any) when you try to Publish a Cooked Map to a different Steam Workshop Title. (Some users were getting confused about how to update their maps, so this will make it easy for them to do so by having it automatically update the existing Workshop entry.) 7.38d Release Date: 11 July 2012 *Fixed certain Hero Portrait colors *Boss Rush Drops improved *Goblin Copters will no longer appear on Campaign Mission First Waves *20% Buff to Propeller Cat Pet Range & Damage Boost *Fixed Copter Ogre Hat not disappearing properly on Crystalline Copters *Improvement for Crystalline Dimension latency *GameSpy can now play Custom Missions Online... for real this time! *Fix for Leaderboard Titles being inaccurate... for real this time! *Fix for Glitterhelm Goblin Copter pathing... for real this time! *Another Fix that should unlock all Steam Achievements you've earned... flushes the Steam Stats cache properly! *Crystalline Dimension: Old One Boss will not attack for 3.5 seconds after his introductory cutscene, to give you a little more time to prepare (he'll play a Taunt ) *Companion Cube Pet is no longer required for "I've got Monsters In My Pocket" Achievement, but Monk Animus now is. *You no longer take any damage or momentum when respawning during the Crystalline Dimension Boss *Fix for Clients sometimes not unlocking pertinent Hero Costumes/Rewards after beating Crystalline Dimension; note that you do have to own all 4 Shards Missions to get the Crystalline Costumes/Rewards still. *Fixed a rare crash involving Stats collection *Increased the bandwidth pipe a little to reduce latency issues in high-traffic games (3K/s more allocation per client) *Projectile Towers now favor targeting other enemies over Goblin Copters (since the flares will mostly distract projectile tower shots anyway) *Legendary Knight Circular Slice / Bloodrage sound is fixed to be Manly 7.38c Release Date: 10 July 2012 *Cavern Goblin Copter pathfinding fixed *Fixed earning of Reward Items on Boss Rush Challenge, for real this time *Goblin Copter Ogres now wear a bombardier hat so you can tell them apart (they don't attack Crystals, etc.) *Fixed minimum join level requirement being set to 0 if you Host with a character above level 83 *GameSpy Online/LAN will now list installed custom missions too *Fixed Talay Mines killcount not incrementing (could have also occurred on other maps too, all resolved) *Further increased the Damage Buffing (+33% more) and Effective Range (+25% more) of the Propeller Cat Pet 7.38b Release Date: 10 July 2012 *Fixed Boss Rush Reward items not being given *Fixed Crystal Dimension Ogre Stragglers *Sky City Battlecruiser boss no longer can get into a state where he won't ever take damage *Crystal Dimension Portals will always show up now as they're supposed to *Better loot drops quality on Sky City and Crystal Dimension *Better XP gains from SkyCity and Crystal Dimension *Super Legendary Huntress is now visible in the costume selection screen *Potential fix for Steam Achievements not unlocking when you earn the in-game Accomplishment *Fix for getting the "I've got Monsters in My Pocket" Achievement, and you no longer have to remove and re-add all the Pets into your Item Box to get it. *Propeller Cat Pet Hero-damage-buffing and effective range increased by 33% 7.38 Release Date: 9 July 2012 *Added "Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards: Part 4", and associated Shards finale content & secret contents *Added 8 new Achievements, and associated rewards *Raised Level Cap to 90 *Added new "Ultimate" loot category, with level 90 requirement, at higher stat limits, levels, & full-set-bonus. *You can now generate Mana Token items of arbitrary value at the Tavern Shop's Services panel. (Mana Token items have the same resale value as the amount of Mana you generate them at) *Your Player Shop will now automatically put excess sale Mana into Mana Token items, until your Inventory is filled up, allowing your Shop to stay open beyond the 2 billion Mana cap. *+40 Item Storage increase to 260 slots ... if you achieve a certain in-game accomplishment. *New Crystal, new Costumes, new weapons, etc., *Added Hero Portrait Images for ALL Costumes! *Integrated Steam Workshop, and DDDK now automatically cooks for both Mac and PC. You can browse and add maps from the Steam Workshop while in-game, and if you join a Workshop map that you don't already have downloaded, the Workshop subscription page for that map is automatically opened for you. Most usefully, moved all Custom Missions to their own Mission Setup tab, rather than putting them in the "Challenges" section. *Massively improved the Search Filter capability so that it's now done Server-side, so that filtering by mission will correctly check among all games being played anywhere online (rather than just filtering among the 50 sessions normally returned, as was being done previously). Also added correctly working search filter capability for custom (Steam Workshop) missions. *Increased camera Max Zoom Out distance by 33% *Costumed Hero portraits are now correctly displayed in end-of-match stats. *Redesigned Trap-Active VFX to scale better at end-game (not blot out the screen, etc.) *Fixed a loading crash with MacBook Pro (Retina) *Fixed various sound crash issues Mac users were experiencing 7.37 Release Date: 8 June 2012 *Massive latency/bandwidth reduction: low priority messages (etc. damage notifications) are grouped together and throttled for greater transmission efficiency, and all Aura & Trap damage notifications are calculated client-side. Together, these are a massive savings and eliminate known cases where the game would run out of available bandwidth. *Maximum Enemy movement speeds are now clamped, yielding e.g. approximately a 40% reduction at Wave 24 Aquanos *Running the game with -tcp command will no longer skip the Launcher screen (was making it difficult for such users to configure their controls) *Initial Steam Workshop hooks *Fixed a case where chat messages may have been dropped on high-latency/low-bandwidth/lossy connections *PC Configuration Tool "Use Sound" value fixed for disabling sound *Fixed a potential XAudio PC sound crash *Massive global reduction in enemy spawn count scaling based on number of players. *Lots of behind-the-scenes Shards 4 / Finale work... 7.36d Release Date: 4 June 2012 *Talay Mining Complex Survival Mode spawn counts lowered to the appropriate levels of other maps *Fixed issue where Bowling Ball Turret projectiles could appear to not pass through Reflection Walls on Clients *Talay Mining Complex & other 6-player Maps on Pure Strategy mode now correctly support 6 Players *Fixed an error case where Multiplayer Lobbies weren't being shut down properly. Can resolve "Failed to create game" & "Failed to join game" errors. 7.36c Release Date: 1 June 2012 *Infinite Number of Minions can now attack Practice Dummies simultaneously *Talay Mining Complex fixed "Disappearing Mana" / "Enemies Not Dropping Mana" in lower area, fixed Djinn going into ceiling, and prevented top-down camera/build-camera from going into the ceilings *Summoner Opening Action Wheel no longer cancels summon in Overlord Mode—note that before this rolls out, you can still Multi-Summon by pressing the Minion Summons Hotkey (default '6') *Improved Summoner Minion AI to utilize full Attack Range when moving towards Target (will stop at maximum range and attack). Added correct 20% Minion Mage Range Buff (was missing before), and boosted Minion Mage Healing amount by 10% more 7.36b Release Date: 1 June 2012 *Fixed Talay Mines "Enemies Not Spawning" / Map Starting on Wave 1 (occurred for some users, timing issue) *Talay Mines added 40 more seconds to Build Phase Timer, and 50% more starting Mana *"Volcanic Eruption" Challenge lava now destroys Defenses as well *Fixed Talay Mines Wyvern Pathfinding issue *"Rotate Camera" keybind is fixed *Overlord Mode Gamepad "Left-Bumper to select/drag-select units" is now working properly (and any issues with minimap toggling resolved) *Increased Minion Mage and Minion Archer Range Ramp by 20% *Increased Minion Mage Healing Strength by 20% *When using Call-Out after leaving Overlord mode, it now properly updates to your Hero's Location *Overlord Mode fixed Control-Click functionality (Ctrl Left Click to add units to selection, Ctrl-Right Click to go into Offensive Move) *Massively improved rendering performance of 3D text (on Forges etc.), should improve Build Phase performance for everyone. Re-enabled on Mac as well. 7.36 Release Date: 31 May 2012 *Added Talay Mining Complex Mission Pack, along with Summoner Demoness Costume and New Loot & Pet *New Spanish Translation, courtesy of Ryo567! The DunDef community thanks you, Ryo *New French Translation, courtesy of Linkolas The DunDef community thanks you, Linkolas *Added Gamepad support for Summoner Overlord Mode! *Shaken will no longer charge Minions & Djinn will no longer attempt to desummon them *Added Icon on Minimap indicating where your Overlord camera is *In Overlode mode, you can now click (and optionally drag) on the minimap to teleport/move the Overlord camera around *Calling-out ('C' key / B button) when in Overlord mode now puts the waypoint indicator at the Cursor location *Minion Mage Damage Ramp reduced by 25%, Minion Orc & Minion Ogre Damage Ramps increased by 20% 7.35c Release Date: 29 May 2012 *Attack Target" order now stacks onto any other Order, so the Minion will revert to whatever its previous Order was after the Target is destroyed *Other Summoners entering Overlord Mode no longer reset your cursor position *Other Summoner selecting your Minions have a different color so you can tell it's "not you" who has it selected *Pet Attack Rate from two equipped Pets is now properly separated *Summoner Hero Damage ramp (essentially for Pet Attack Damage) buffed by 35% *Summoner Client-side Minion animation speeds are now correct, previously animation speed boost by upgrading Attack Speed would not be seen on Client *Occasional Client not seeing correct Sharken-pushed Tower Location resolved 7.35b Release Date: 24 May 2012 Summoner Tweaks/Fixes/Enhancements: *You can now ride on your Minions, as can other players! (i.e. Ogre-mounting) *Summoner Minion Kills now count as player-kills (adds to your Score) in PvP *Issue where Minions in "Hold-Defensive" would not utilize their full attack range is fixed *Minion Spider and Minion Mage will no longer attack Poison and Fire immune enemies respectively (since they can't damage them) *Minions now gain targeting priority onto Desummoning Djinn & Charging Sharken, as Towers do *Minion Mage Healing effectiveness increased by 20% *Minion Ogre HP buffed 33%, and Minion Orc HP Buffed 25% *Minions can now path through the Defender's Forge *Situation where you could take damage/die in Overlord/Phase Shift is eliminated *Minion Spiders in Hold-Defensive mode will not walk out to melee-attack enemies now—they'll just fire their webs at a Distance, making them more useful in this mode. *Minion Mage will no longer revive enemy Skeletons within the Heal radius *Improved Summoner Accessories positioning *Summoner Overlord Mode zoom extents for Aquanos adjusted to allow proper selection in overhang area *You can now hold Left Alt or Right Alt to pan the Overlord camera at 150% speed (Did you know: you can hold Control when clicking to add/remove selected Minions in Overlord mode, without losing your current selection. You can also Control-Rightclick to order them to Offensive Mode/Hold, whereas the regular RightClick is Defensive Move/Hold. And Double-Click in Non-Overlord selection mode will exit Selection Mode.) General Changes *Hero Selection UI automatically appears for Player #1, if no Hero is selected when entering the Main Menu's Player Selection UI 7.35 Release Date: 23 May 2012 *Added New Hero : Summoner *Final under-the-hood Summoner tweaks/fixes/improvements. *"KillMe" command will now work! You can enter it in the console, or bind it to a key in your UDKInput.ini 7.34c Release Date: 21 May 2012 *Auras no longer grab "Repair" focus when they're down a small amount of HP in Combat Phase *Buff Beams are now given (top-of-list) favored priotization for tower-selection *Disabled 3D Text Rendering on Mac for the time being, resulting in a major rendering performance boost *PvP deathmatch maps once again have DU's *More Under-The-Hood Summoner Tweaks 7.34b Release Date: 18 May 2012 * Treasure Chests can again be opened in Pure Strategy * Various under-the-hood Summoner tweaks (no pun intended) 7.34 Released: 18 May 2012 * You can now use the +/- keys (or whatever is bound to "Aura Trap Radius Increase/Decrease") to cycle through overlapping Tower Selection (i.e. cycle through selecting a Trap underneath an Aura, or the Aura, etc.). Holding down (either) "Alt" key and using Zoom-In/Zoom-Out buttons (default mousewheel) will also cycle through selected Defenses. * ToggleSpectate command now works properly when you create or join a new game, or a game without other players. (i.e. without having to kill yourself) * You can now bind "KillMe" command to any key, if you want a self-kill key * Fixed high-upgrade items rolling-over resale value * Added Summoner testing hooks * Piercing projectiles can now pass through Moving/Warping cores * Allowed UDKEngine.ini's "bInitializeShadersOnDemand" to be set by the user in his INI, changing to "true" can resolve some NVIDIA driver crashes * Added Options "Lock Tavern Item Drops" (prevents non-Host Tavern Drops) and "Lock Tavern Defenses" (prevents non-Host Tavern Defense Summons) * Moraggo Desert Town Campaign Mission starts at Wave 5 again 7.33 Released: 8 May 2012 *Buffed all Apprentice staffs Max-Charge Damage by 20% *Remote-Crystal-Activation (Default 'G' key) now works on MonsterFests and any maps without a Crystal to advance past the Build Phase *Moraggo and Aquanos area-specific loot drops increased in stat potential to be equivalent to Forest area-specific items *Character-View (Default 'Q' key) now supports zooming in/out with mousewheel to help get those perfect screenshots—AND you can now do full movement/input when in Character-View for a more action poses! *Spectator camera doesn't do collision traces anymore, because they were annoying. **Did you know: you can use the TOGGLESPECTATE command to permanently force yourself into spectator mode, useful for capturing epic screenshots or video of your team. *Fixed stuck Summit Ogres *Fixed remaining cases where some enemies (mostly Djinn and Sharken) would lag the rest of the map spawns and straggle-out late in the wave—now they'll come through more evenly during the bulk of the Wave, keeping the pressure on. *Moving PlayerShop items into Folders with Gamepad no longer loses Focus on the next listed item (behaves as the Item Box does now) *Fixed Config Tool Secondary Key bindings / Controller bindings application *Reduced Chase Camera tilt sensitivity to compensate for the increased tilt range *Melee-Hidden Targeting Cursor now is always drawn when Blocking (so that you can aim your Block) *Fixed bug that was preventing constructing Defenses in Deathmatch PvP *Respective Current / Max stored Item counts are now listed on Item Box and Player Shop *Added 15 DU to 'City in the Cliffs', for a total of 140 *Sharken base Kill XP value increased from 1 to 12 *Adept Purity Bomb now deals its extra damage to all Dark Elf-type Units (DE Mages, Warriors, and Archers) *Removed Djinn from Insane Mistymire Forest Boss Fight *Nightmare-difficulty Wave completion XP globally increased by 35% *Barbarian 25% Weapon Damage Increase, & Hawk Stance 25% damage increase *Current Item Box Capacity now dynamically indicated on Item Overlay (so you can see how many Item Box slots you have free when deciding to grab an item off the ground) *Fixed bug where Proton Beams (and other kinds of Beams) wouldn't work in some areas of certain levels 7.32 Released: 2 May 2012 * Enabled Ogres to spawn more rapidly, preventing end-of-wave Ogre stragglers on high Survival Waves * Survival/Pure-Strat Wave selection now allows you to pick any Wave from up to the highest difficulty you have reached that Wave on (e.g. if you reached Wave 15 on Nightmare, and now want to play on Insane, you can start on Wave 15 Insane because you got that far on a higher difficulty) * Doubled chase camera vertical look (pitch) range—get those Wyvs! (FPV camera pitch increased correspondingly as well) * Selling Traps now immediately stops their effect correctly * Shipwreck Ruins Monsterfest on Insane or easier now gives more Lives as appropriate, thus allowing 8 players * Added Aquanos Musics to Tavern Boombox * Trade UI now properly shows all 12 Trade Items for the "other" player * Ogre low-health-angry animation speed no longer affected by Ensnare Aura * Easter Egg Event concluded * City in the Cliffs changed to 30 Survival Waves * Made rarest Accessories which no one has yet seen (thus potentially too rare) more common * Made Halloween loot-drops more common 7.31 Released: 30 April 2012 * Fixed Treasure Hunt Spawns not recycling * Fixed Mini Ogres slow-spawning (Servants Quarters, City in the Cliffs, Halloween Spooktacular! etc.) * Made DEW's and other low-frequency enemies appear on early-Campaign Survivals as they used to * Added more enemy path-finding stuck-fixing logic, and enemies in spawn areas no longer collide with each other to prevent clogging * Further eliminated enemy stuck cases on Shipwreck Ruins, and added 2 more minutes to Shipwreck Ruins time limits * Changed spawn logic to create bursts on certain enemies, so that Wyverns, Spiders, and Ogres will arrive in mini-attack groups rather than trickling out minimally throughout the Wave * Increased maximum number of Trading Items to 12, up from 6 * Passive Damage Types (Electric Aura, certain flamethrower type weapons etc.) now trigger damage-related AI states as intended (Ogre angry-hurt animation states etc.) * Moraggo Desert Town Survival spawns fixed to ~Mistymire Forest levels 7.30d Released: 29 April 2012 * Strength Drain Aura disabling Elemental Effect now rechecks all other Auras for effect (i.e. Enemies already inside Electric Aura now get electrocuted if they lose their enchantment) * Kraken crash fixed 7.30c Released: 29 April 2012 * Buff Beams no longer go down when a Tower is pushed out from them (though that specific Tower will lose its buff since it's no longer within the Beam) * Fixed bug where Supreme Full-Set Bonus (36%) was being given to Transcendent Gear (supposed to be 33%) * Electric Aura damage is now applied if enemies already within that Aura lose their Elemental Enhancement (i.e. are in Strength Drain) *Charging Sharken now have constant Charge Speed which doesn't increase with difficulty, and Towers are now more prioritized to Targeting Charging Sharken over other enemies (as they do with Desummoning Djinn). Sharken also now have a more obvious visual and sound effect when beginning to wind-up a Charge. * Sharken can no longer fully embed pushed Defenses into world geometry * Healing Aura no longer heals Kraken * Equipment Tooltip overlay on Tavern-Shop equipment now shows the resale value * Enraged Enemies now only add Aggro from other Enemies, not from anything else (Players, Towers, etc.) -- making them much more likely to attack the other enemies when Enrage Auras are placed near Towers * Fixed straggler spawns where Survival Spawn times would tend to have enemies slowly appear way after most of the wave was over, or in massive rushes at the end * Jetpack-Hovering through Teleporters (i.e. Aquanos) will no longer sometimes cause you to be relocated off the map * Transcendent Survivalist now unlocks properly (thanks Dunimas!) * Added "A Sharken Has Arrived!" notification * Doubled the likelihood of Halloween Item drops * Added Option to disable Enemy Spawn Notifications ("... Has Arrived!" & accompanying sfx), though it will not yet work on Ogres but currently works on the other enemy types * Equalized Monkey Pet's Nightmare damage multiplier with the other Pets (20% reduction in its Damage in NM) * Fixed a case where Player Shops purchase Mana-limit could have been exceeded * Fixed various enemy stuck spots on Shipwreck Ruins Monsterfest& Shipwreck Ruins PvP geometry * Changed Multi-Threaded renderer back to using the option for it, rather than always-being-enabled. May have been causing slowdown on some systems, so now you can try it out via the "Don't Use Multi-Threaded Renderer" option in the Configuration Tool and see which works better for your system. 7.30b Released: 26 April 2012 * Sharken Charge range reduced by 66%, Sharken Interrupt Damage Health-Percentage Reduced from 25% to 10%, Sharken Charge Time increased by 3x, Sharken Health Reduced by 33%, Sharken numbers reduced on all maps by 50% * Strength Drain Elemental Removal Now works for Tower Targeting as well * Reduced enemy spawn-timings in survival waves to accommodate for the lesser # of enemies (reducing empty time where enemies don't spawn) * Fixed Zamira Armor having level requirements that were too high * Removed Sharken from Nightmare Pure Strategy 7.30 Released: 26 April 2012 * Added Premium DLC: Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards Part 3: Aquanos (Campaign/Challenge/UMF/PvP/Themed-Costume/Items/Achievements) * Reduced the number of enemies on Survival Waves to about Mistymire Forest levels on ALL maps * Rebalanced all Nightmare Campaign & UMF Missions to contain Sharken * Buffed Monk Electric Aura by 50% in Nightmare * Added support & four slots for Accessory-type Items & Masks, and added 62 Accessory/Mask loot drops, of varying degrees of rarity and difficulty to achieve * Raised Level Cap to 83, and added hyper-rare 'Supreme' item quality categorization * Added Transcendent Survivalist Achievement + Jetpacking Bounty Hunter Costume * Raised Bank soft cap / maximum shop sale amount to 600,000,000 Mana * Pets are now hidden if you hide your weapon in FPV * Made Shock Beam able to trigger on Flying Enemies, and thus Shock them * Barbarian Lightning Stance and Shock Beam now shock Djinn and cancel their spells * Fixed extra Guardian-type stats appearing on Guardians. * Fixed bug that would cause UI input to lock up in Tavern (and on other UI's potentially) if you pressed Escape key very quickly as the Mission Setup Menu was opening * Added Summoner functionality hooks * Added 40 more Item Box spaces, 50 more Player Shop Item spaces, and 20 more Items allowed on Tavern Floor * Fixed THE Return To Tavern / Restart Level Crash!! * Series EV Proton Charge Blast now immediately consumes Mana that you drop * Fixed Djinn Spawn timings on Tree of Life MonsterFest, now they won't wait so long to arrive * Fixed an invincible Skeleton case * Enemies lose their invincibility from immunity circles after 10 seconds, and Ogres de-spawn after 6 minutes * Spaces and Brackets are now allowed in Hero names from all menus (main menu and renaming) * Barbarian Hawk Stance self-stun time cut by 50%, Hawk Stance damage increased by 25%, Lightning Stance Self-Damage reduced by 25% and Stun Time increased by 15% * Spiders can now be shock-stunned (also causing them to cancel web attack) by Lightning Stance and Shock Beams * Enemies within Strength Drain Auras lose their own Elemental Damage and their Elemental Invulnerability when within the Auras, Strength Drain Aura in-game description updated accordingly * 10% Linear and 8% Exponential-Ramp Damage Buff to Apprentice Lightning Tower' ' * ALL Mythical+ Pets now incorporate Hero Damage into their Damage calculation -- Donkey and a few others previously weren't * Added message to Player Shop UI to help make it clear that AFK Shop Mode is required to have a permanently accessible Player Shop: "Note: Your shop will be inaccessible after 15 Minutes unless you enable AFK Shop Mode." * Sitting in the Tavern for 1 hour now automatically converts your game to AFK Shop Mode (changes back to a non-AFKShop game if you enter any mission) * Added Halloween and Battle Royale loot drops to general drops (can drop on any mission), once you've beaten Halloween and Battle Royale respectively (on any difficulty) * Added Option to disable targeting cursor for Melee Heroes 7.29c Released: 18 April 2012 *Buffed Apprentice Mana Bomb Damage Exponential Ramp by 20%, and range exponent by 15%, and reduced cooldown interval to 45 seconds *Djinn-Golded Dark Elf Mages no longer get a Healing-Amount Buff as well, set lower Dark Elf Mage projectile attack range *Fixed Guardian Boost Stats Rollover 7.29b Released: 17 April 2012 *Eliminated Dark Elf Mage Healing Buff *Enemy Targeting Offset now scales with enemy size, i.e. making Harpoons able to hit mini-Wyverns *Harpoons never damaging targets bug solved—was due to low FPS on server with out-of-view Harpoon Turret, would cause Harpoon to aim too slowly and always miss on Server, even though it would appear to hit on Client. Now, Harpoon turn speed is not affected by out-of-view/low server FPS. 7.28c Released 13 April 2012 *Fixed non-selectable Reflection Beam glitch *Reduced spawn-invincibility time by 40% on all enemies and 60% on Wyverns and Djinn , to aid in attacking them. 7.28b Released 13 April 2012 *Fixed missing meshes on City in the Cliffs *Fixed Dark Elf Warrior stuck spot on City In the Cliffs *Made Traps and Auras able to target invincible enemies *Fixed bug preventing rewards on Assaults *Able to easily repair Series EV Walls underneath Auras now, vast improvement to repair selection traces *G (default) key now remote-actives Crystal (Mission Setup UI) in Tavern *Forge is now properly selectable when it's within Traps/Auras *Repair now only targets Towers that have lost more than 5% of their life, as it was before *All Players in City In the Cliffs now get Djinnlet Pet *Old (retroactive) Chickens are now droppable/tradeable/sellable too *Updated DDDK to 7.28 7.28 Released 13 April 2012 *Added City in the Cliffs Mission Pack and Bounty Hunter Premium DLC Pack *Survival/Pure Strategy Mode now lets you start on any Wave you have previously beaten (& you get correspondingly more Mana from the first-wave chests to utilize for Building) *Fixed getting tooltips on Auras and Traps etc. when your chase-camera is inside of them *Improved Harpoon Turret turning speed and pinpointed their capability to hit flying units *Fixed another AMD CPU crash case *Reduced startup movie volumes by 40% *Made it possible to manually repair Towers that have very minimal damage, previously the game didn't allow this *Player can no longer take any radial damage/webbing in Pure Strategy mode *Fixed a Trade Manager failure case *Genie King mini-Djinn are no longer targetable by Towers (since they can't take damage from Towers anyway) *Towers will no longer target Invincible enemies, except on Wizardry *Nightmare Player HP Buff to highest level ever (5% more than previous peak in 7.26c) 7.27 Released 11 April 2012 *To help reduce AFK Taverns in the Games section, AFTER 30 minutes in the Tavern, visitors (clients) can now only access the Host's Hero Shop if the Tavern is in AFK Shop Mode! A note has been added to the Shop UI AFTER 30 minutes to indicate this. *Player Shop Items can not be sold over hard Bank limit at 400m sale value *Dark Elf Mages now have a 3.5-second interval between Skeleton-spawning, reducing path-clogging *Strength Drain Aura reduced from 6 DU to 5 DU, and is now 30% more powerful on Nightmare. *Gamepad users can now create folders and move items in and out of folders *Fixed colorization of Dropped Equipment minimap icons *Aura HP in Nightmare buffed 200% *36 Humongous Eggs now yields you a Mega Chicken *Eggs no longer auto-delete when the max dropped-item cap is reached *Fixed issue where Healer Pets such as Goblins, Fairies, Monkeys, were only healing for about 1/6th of the amount that they should have been on Nightmare *Ogres no longer get spawn-area invincibility *Elemental Damage Pets will no longer target enemies of that element type *CTF/HTF/CTD competitive maps are now once again listed in the multiplayer Search Filters UI *Initiate's Remote Defense Boost and Enemy Drain abilities icons no longer will block your Defense Placement camera view *Hiding weapons in FPV now hides weapon-aura (elemental etc.) VFX and secondary weapons *Fixed edge case where Projectiles could lose their Team alignment, potentially resulting in erroneous game loss (mysteriously exploding cores etc.) *Fixed costumes that were resulting in black screens / no UI on competitive maps (Adept etc.) *Fixed DDDK TC crash due to outdated TC scripts. *Increased effective width of Series EV Proton Beam by 30% *Upgrading an Item stat from negative to positive now does not lose the stat (flips it to +1) *Voice Chat now enabled on all MonsterFest maps *Fixed case where Djinn spawns could occur too rapidly, particularly in 2-Player *Improved Companion Cube Melee Hit Detection *Chicken & Mega Chicken are now tradeable/droppable/sellable *Rapid-Chat is no longer filtered out *Harpoons can hit short enemies (Goblins, Spiders) etc. much better now *Initiate Remote Defense Boost damage ramp increased by 15% *Monk Defense Boost rebalanced for direct multiplicative effect, new ramp approximations: 0 points = +10% damage 100 points = +55% damage 500 points = +100% damage 1000 points = +135% damage 1500 points = +160% damage 2000 points = +180% damage 2500 points = +200% damage 7.26c Released 06 April 2012 *Resolved "Negative Delta Time" error that AMD CPU/GPU's could get, can resolve startup crashes for certain AMD/ATI users *Reduced Dark Elf Warrior NM Damage by 50% *Buffed All Heroes' HP by 60% in NM—except Squire, Countess, and Barbarian who get a 15% Buff -- (and buffed all Healing Abilities/Aura/Pets accordingly in NM) *Fixed Series EV Decoy Targeting *Monk/Initiate Damage Buff now takes effect *Made Transcendent/Mythical Minimap colors be "green" if the item is better than yours *Fixed "New" indicator erroneously appearing on Mission Lists when we add a "Hidden" mission for testing... *All Enemy Damage Reduced by 10% in NM *Player Self-Heal Speed Ramp Increased 33% (much faster Self-Heal at High-Levels), NM Repair Speed restored *DDDK updated to 7.26c 7.26b Released 05 April 2012 * Fixed an issue with skinning on Tycho character * Reduced maximum number of Djinn per player by 3 * Fixed issue so that Harpoons/Piercing-Projectiles can pierce Ogres again * You can now rotate towers in HUD-hidden mode * Repair speed on NM increased 7.26 Released 05 April 2012 * Added Penny Arcade Characters DLC * Added Squire Bunny & Easter Egg Hunt Meta-Mission * Increased Maximum Number of Heroes allowed on a profile from 16 to 24 * Raised Soft Mana Cap & Shop Item Sell Limit to 400,000,000 * EV Shock (3min/7max to 2min/6max) and Proton Beam (3min/6max to 2min/5max) DU costs decreased, EV Shock Beam Resets 33% faster, shock time ramp increased 33%, and has a 33% area increase * Aperture Science HPD Mk2 is given to owners of Portal Gun DLC who earn Hardcore Mythical Defender Achievement * Sky O' Love Gender Enemies will no longer target Eternia Crystals * Buffed Monk and Initiate DPS Ramp by 25%, high-end Monks & Initiates will do about 45% more damage * Toggle HUD button (default H) in First Person View will first toggle FPV weapon visibility on/off * Fixed "non-attenuated" (2D) Amazonian costume swing sound, now is 3D * Fixed Shroomite Pets not awarding at NM quality on Mistymire Forest * Series EV 15% Higher Proton Beam Damage Exponent Buff, 15% Holographic Decoy Aggro Buff & 25% Holographic Decoy HP Buff * Made Series EV Walls properly repairable/upgradeable when within a Trap/Aura * Rumble in the Jungle and War of the Djinn challenges no longer have Djinn exiting the Lamps super-fast. * Barbarian Turtle Stance resistance now increases with the Turtle Stance level * Series EV Proton Charge Blast Mana Absorption range increased by 175% * Fixed bug that was erroneously giving Squire Tower 60% extra damage in Nightmare (37.5% reduction) * Reduced the number of Ogres in Survival Nightmare by 40% * Mythical & Transcendent gear now always have distinctive minimap icon colors: Turquoise for Mythical, purple for Transcendent * Karathiki Competitive Tower Defense: Changed Game Stats Screen to have option to Return to Tavern (all competitive game types now have this), changed Ogre Rush tokens to have less Ogres on earlier Waves (starting at 2 Ogres and increasing by 1 on each Wave) * NEW German Translation! Huge thanks to Black Eye (http://forums.trendyent.com/member.php?9110-Black-Eye ) for producing it! Trendy loves you Black Eye!!!! <3 7.25c Released 30 March 2012 * Series EV - Reflected Ogre Balls and Boss projectiles can no longer harm player-friendly units * Series EV reduced Shock Beam activation time by 50%, increased length of stun by 20%, increased activation/effective width by 45%, and reduced starting cost to 3 DU; also Increased Proto Beam damage a further 10% in NM * Upgrading Tower Buff Beam immediately affects Trap/Aura radius * Fixed Hero association with Series EV beams, so that Beams won't become de-synced from stat points if the Hero is swapped * EV Physical Beam & Reflection Beam now appear correct length on newly-joining Clients * Selling beams in Karathiki Tower Defense no longer can cause DU's to become desynced * Resolved weapon switching when webbed * Fixed Mission Setup UI Gamepad Trigger Wave-number navigation issue * Increased Build Time on Karathiki by 30% * Guardians' ranges are now limited to 90 stat points 7.25b Released 30 March 2012 *Series EV Keybinding for Switching Weapons is now visible in-game in Controls menu (Keyboard Default is 'X') *Series EV will now equip weapons in the Item Box into the second weapon-slot if none is available *Series EV Proton Beam Damage Increased by 33% in Nightmare Mode *Series EV Potential Build-Beam crash eliminated *Competitive Tower Defense: Crystal Cores never heal, and Ogre Rush Ogre-Difficulty increased 7.25 Released 29 March 2012 * Added New Hero: Series EV (Premium Content) * Added New Challenge: Karathiki Competitive Tower Defense (Premium Content, Part of Karathiki Jungle Pack) * Apprentice Mana Bomb damage exponential ramp buffed, on the high-end can do about 10x damage than previously * Karathiki Pure Strategy now supports 6 players * Friendly Djinn can no longer be gas-stunned * Added Respawning Treasure Chests to Frostdale PvP Maps * Reduced "Rumble in the Jungle" to 12 waves * VDay enemies much more likely to follow the player * Improved player networked movement quality in PvP game * Join-Requirement Minimum Level Setting is now controller-friendly, as is the Show Shops/Show Games button * Griffon Pet projectile now deals splash damage * Healing-plus-Damaging Pets (such as Monkey and Goblin Cupid) will favor Healing if a Heal-Target is below 50% Health * Fixed Wyvern pathfinding on Karathiki, Fixed spawn locations on Karathiki (they're indoors now), Fixed inappropriate build locations on Karathiki, Fixed Bowling Balls breaking on the floor of parts of Karathiki * Fixed a case where players would get "Failed to Create Game" message when attempting to Host an Online game * 10% Buff to Trap Damage in Nightmare * When multiple Guardians of the same type are buffing a Defense, the stronger buff will now always take effect. (previously, it was whichever Guardian got there first) * Pets no longer can roll-over to "1 mana" resale value Category:News